The Breakout
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange are desperate to escape the living Hell of Azkaban prison and after the constant bombardment of screams, howls of agony and voices, soul-sucking Dementors and nothing but determination and sheer hope... will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no rights and make no profit.**

**AN: This was based on a roleplay about a year ago now. Finally got round to doing this and I'm so glad I did. Enjoy!**

The Breakout

Rodolphus was dragged out of his cell and as soon as the guard touched his arm he shook him off with a huff and commented, "Filthy creature, get your paws off me!" Being thrown into a random line of strangers, he remained holding his head high. Even in Azkaban he would keep his dignity. His prison uniform was torn, by himself, at the sleeves in order to form a vest thus revealing his still toned and strong arms. Every night he did sit ups and any other exercise he could to retain his strength. He'd already been taken for his private torture session for today... He had fresh red raw scars on his skin. Some of them were still bleeding not that he seemed to take any notice of it. The guards tended to find it fun since he was last their treatment. He had various cuts and boot marks over his shoulders and torso. They'd treated him like this ever since he beat one guard up for touching his hair.

He knew he'd need his strength for when they broke out... whenever that may be. He kept his eyes peeled for Bellatrix or for that great mass of her hair to appear.

Rodolphus didn't need to look very far. Bellatrix was screaming, thrashing in an animalistic manner as four guards dragged her towards the other prisoners.

"Get off me you scumbags! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked and struggled until one of them grabbed her by her overgrown curls and forced her head back into a painful position. She whimpered slightly and was shoved into the line, scrambling to stay on her feet. She fell directly into Rodolphus, her hair falling across her eyes so she couldn't quite see.

He allowed himself to chuckle at her fighting the guards and positioned himself in order to absorb her fall. He caught her skeletal body easily and Rodolphus lifted her up righting her on her feet before brushing some hair out of her face.

"Careful where you're shoved, Trixie," his voice was quiet but still had its usual mischievous tone even in those glum confines, "Are you alright? It looked like they crushed your neck... Does it feel alright?" his tone was hushed although urgent as he spoke.

She rubbed the back of her neck trying not to use him too much as support. Her weak legs could hardly carry her and a painful ache was crawling through her neck. "I'm fine," she lied. Bellatrix hissed at one of the guards as he stared her up and down with a look of disgust. She held her head high, refusing to let herself look weak. "How about you?" she whispered so it was barely audible, "Still alive I see."

He left his arms out just in case she needed them, nodding to her last statement, "And fighting of course... They hate me for it but that's a good thing. It gives me some training if I do have to endure pain afterwards."

He turned looking to one of the guards, his brow dropping and causing his dark eyes to look as they were swirling with mad insanity. The guard saw this and started to back off with a worried look in his eyes before Rod turned back to Bellatrix. "You're sure your neck is alright?" He kept his eyes trained on her.

She winced a little as her lip split while opening her mouth to talk again. "Ah, shit..." she licked the crimson from her lip and turned to him, "I told you I'm fine!" she said forcefully, a little too loud. One of the guards smacked the both of them over the head, "Prisoners aren't permitted to speak!" he yelled. Bella hissed venomously in return and turned back to the front though still talking to her husband in a quieter voice, "To hell with it, I can't take it in here. It's driving me mad… I swear… The screams… the voices… the soul-sucking venomous creatures sinking their icy, empty spears of being into my every thought…" her voice broke, an insane tone of heightened pitch at the end of her sentences.

As the guard went to hit Bella again Rodolphus' hand automatically flew up at the speed of a snake striking, catching the guard's wrist in its path and stopping it short. He twisted the man around via his wrist before flattening his palm against the man's oddly twisting wrist before applying a slight amount of pressure. A sickening snapping sound filled the silence as the guard dropped to the floor his wrist having just broken in several places. The other guards ran to his aid as Rod smirked.

"Fancy seeing you all again. Excuse me Bella whilst I go have a _talk_ with these lovely gentlemen... especially about manners and hitting a woman…" he added under his breath.

With this they grabbed his arms and punched him in the gut to which he only gritted his teeth and grunted to. He was then dragged out of the room.  
After about 20 minutes he was forced back in, his torso was splattered with new bruises and fresh rips. He huffed as he slowly dragged himself to his feet unsteadily. Wiping a hand across his oddly angled nose, he winced, "They broke my nose... How _dare_ they break my fucking nose..." he grumbled as he pinched it and tilted his head back. His sharp jaw was heavily stubbled and covered in a mixture of dirt and fresh blood.

Bellatrix was in shock, breathing heavy as Rodolphus returned. She made a face of disgust, "They've done this to you before, haven't they?" She lifted his striped robes and her mouth fell open at the state of his torso. "Rodolphus, you idiot!" she was immediately hushed, this time from a distance. "Oh, HUSH YOURSELF YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!" she couldn't contain her anger. She wanted her wand. She wanted to curse all these imprudent guards into oblivion. Bella felt the urge to run out of line and make to pounce on one of them…

Rod saw her begin to run catching her wrist and holding her back, "Don't... Trust me... Don't go for them."  
Her brittle bones threatened to snap as he held her back though his grip loosened a little, "Bella it's fine," he continued, "I need it in order to keep myself sane whilst I'm here. If I don't fight I don't what what's reality and what isn't. It helps me distinguish between the two of them. Anyway I need to keep my practise up. Call me what you wish but I do it for my own well being."

Bella took shaky breaths, trying to stay calm as the guards strode up and down the line. She turned to Rod, "How long has it been?" Bellatrix had completely lost count of the days, weeks, months... years? She blinked a few times as she felt her eye begin to twitch.

Rodolphus dropped her arm gently, feeling her calm down slightly. He paused as he heard her question he lifted his arm looking to a small amassed amount of scratches upon his skin; one scratch on the first of every month. The pattern ranged all the way up his lower arm. He counted them up in a moment, "13 years and 11 months..."

At the news it had been almost 14 years, Bellatrix's heart seemed to leap through her mouth. How could it have been so long? She wanted to die. She couldn't take much more of this torture.

He sighed quietly, "We will escape... I promise you, my Bella... What cell are you in?"

Bella stood closer to him so that the guards could not hear them discussing this. "Number 667," she whispered, "But there's no way out of here. Didn't you hear that Barty _died_. Other Death Eaters – _strong _Death Eaters – have died. We're going to rot in here." Bellatrix didn't believe what she said. She knew that somehow they would get out – that the Dark Lord wouldn't allow them to die – yet the soul sucking place made her say it.

He moved his hands to her arms shaking her slightly, "Keep faith, mia Bella, we shall escape. I know it... On the day that marks our 14th year of Hell we shall make our escape. I shall come for you, mia Bella, just keep faith; if not in the world then in me." He placed a quick, chaste kiss on her hollowed cheek before they were ushered back down to their cells.

Bella could not comprehend exactly what Rodolphus had said. An escape? It was impossible. Yet, as she was thrown back into cell 667 she could not sit down. She paced up and down, wondering what on earth was going to happen in less than a month's time... could he get her out? Only time would tell.

**AN: Let me know what you think so far; reviews would make my day happier – thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Very much M rated stuff coming in chapter 3 so stick with me!**

The Breakout – Chapter 2

The days passed agonizingly slow. Finally the day came; the day of the Lestranges' 14th year in this Hellhole. This would be their last.

Rodolphus was sat against the wall of his cell humming whilst he waited for midnight to signal the time that the Dementors change shifts thus being the best time to try to escape. Earlier in the day his father, who had connections with some of the chief Wizarding guards, had visited him in his cell and managed to sneak Rodolphus' and Bellatrix's wands from where they had kept in the Ministry the night they had been captured and carted off to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom family.

His ears picked up as the chimes of the alarm rang throughout the prison. Yells and shouts of panic accompanied the sound as ever but Rodolphus was used to these noises. He knew the signs to look out for. He knew if he was going to get out of there he needed to get Bellatrix out too... He knew that she was four floors above his cell. The only issue was getting there.

Rodolphus rose to his feet slowly padding towards the barred door taking out his hand and aiming it to the keys left at the end of the corridor as the guard marched off. He murmured, "Accio Keys," and they floated up off the table where they lay discarded and silently and quickly flew down the corridor towards his cell. Sending his hand to the keys and moving hurriedly to find the correct one, he jammed it in the lock and twisted it. The door clicked open the enchantments surrounding the whole row cells faltered so that they simply swung open.

Rod pocketed the wand and keys before darting out into the damp and darkened corridor before jogging down it past the cries of disbelief and joy of the maddened inmates towards the place where the stairs were located. He needed to find cell 667 and quickly at that. Rodolphus bolted up the stairs his tread silenced by his lack of shoes and after a few moments he emerged onto the 600th floor. He continued to jog past the screaming, rocking prisoners before arriving at Bellatrix's cell. He said in a hushed tone, a little breathless from a slight lack of stamina not being able to see much in the cell in front of him.  
"Bella? Are you there? Bella... I'm here to get you out..."

Bella was slumped against the damp, leaking wall of her box-like cell, hands scrunching her wild hair as she rocked slowly back and forth. She had forgotten hope and even half forgotten about Rodolphus's promise until she heard his voice at the barred door. "Rod!" she exclaimed, perking up suddenly and hauling herself to her feet and hurrying as quickly as her legs could carry her to the door, "What the hell?! You'll get us the Kiss for sure!" she grabbed his collar through the bars, half wanting to kiss him and half wanting to bash his face in.

"Well I'd rather get out of this Hell hole and face the kiss later than wait wondering when they'll finally pass our judgement." He grabbed the key from his pocket, swiftly unlocking the door. Once again he witnessed the enchantments of the entire row fail and the doors unlock. Immediately, loud, ear-splitting sirens shrieked through the halls of the prison as the high security cells opened. The sounds followed by the inmates was enough to make Bellatrix cringe and whimper in fear but pushed the cell door open and flung her stick-like arms around him.

"It's good to see you too, Bella," he said, unable to help a smile. As lovely as the moment was, he knew they didn't have long, "I also managed to acquire a certain tool you may have lost," with a grin he drew her wand from his belt. He bowed slightly as he held the wand out for his senior officer.

She snatched the wand greedily from him, holding it ceremoniously, "Oh, Merlin! Dearest Salazar, you got it!" she threw her arms round him once again, squeezing him tightly. He smiled slightly, hugging her back before dropping his arms back to his sides. Gripping onto her wand, she said, "What now?" she glanced around seeing the other cells began open, paranoid there would be a guard or Dementor coming at any moment.

"We need to get up 200 floors to the roof. From there we can Apparate according to my father so…" he saw her look of worry and glanced up and down her skeletal body, "You might have issues with the stairs… if you'd beg my pardon I might suggest carrying you up. I've retained the strength I had before in order to make this final attempt to break out and I need you to stick with me... I know this place like the back of my hand. After all, those guards often enjoyed taking me to various floors so I know where everyone and everything is."

Bella whacked him. She was weak but her point put across, "Just get on with it!" They sensed the familiar chilling sensation crawling up their skin, "Quickly Dementors are changing shifts this is when they're weakest... If we're going to get out we'll have to go now." He glanced back he way had come before quickly moving off without making a sound, indicating for Bella to follow behind him closely.

Bellatrix took one last look at her cell and laughed with a strong lick of insanity, sticking her middle finger up to it and hurrying after Rodolphus. She wouldn't need him to carry her just yet; she had a bit of fight left in her. Charging up the long flights of stairs, she panted heavily, shivering from the chill in the air and fighting the draining sensation as the Dementors came closer, terrible thoughts twanging in her mind… then the voices… she faltered, shaking a little as she whimpered in sudden fear. Rod glanced behind him seeing Bella starting to flag.

He moved back down to her before bracing his arm muscles and easily picking her up and placing her over one of his broad shoulders. He started off up the steps at the exact same rate as he was moving before. As if he weren't carrying her at all. Bellatrix protested as he picked her up but allowed him to continue. She would rather be an embarrassment to herself for a little time than be kissed by a soul-sucker. They reached the top floor under 10 minutes. They could hear the shrieking and cries of agony from where they had come, deafening shouts and yells from guards and the ominous sweeping of Dementors as they caught up with some of the almost-escapees.

Fighting the urge to cry out in fear, they emerged out onto the roof the thunderous sound of the ocean all around them. Bella clung onto her husband, enjoying the fresh sea air that she'd been deprived of for 14 years due to the damp, musty cell.  
Rodolphus turned on his heel swiftly without a second thought, afraid there would be a Dementor a split second behind them, Apparating both of them to the first place that came to mind; Lestrange Manor.

**Review please *points to 'Review' button***


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Apologies for lateness, honestly I completely forgot about this until a week or so ago! Another thank you to everyone involved in the storyline for this fic.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

As they arrived in Lestrange Manor and Bella found herself back on her feet, she automatically collapsed against the wall. She felt like she could weep in joy and victory.

They were free!

Bellatrix took a look around the dusty, rusting entrance hall then looked up to Rodolphus who looked rather smug with himself. "You're a fucking idiot," she laughed.

He laughed to this himself, the reality of their achievement not quite having sunk in yet as he sunk down to the floor with her, running his hands through his hair. "We're free... Finally free..." his thoughts wandering, not quite running straight, he spoke aloud, "I wonder where my old man will be... Knowing him most likely his bed with four or five girls."

He sat there seeming to contemplate this. "I might go interrupt... Hm... On second thoughts no... I'll head down the bar later..."

Apparently having forgotten all else, he began to ramble to himself as he had done for the past 14 years to keep himself occupied and to stop insanity truly overcoming his state of mind.

Bellatrix laughed with a hint of instability as he began talking to himself as she and so many others had done. She cut him off by cupping his face and pressing her dry, battered lips to his.

In a moment, that little something they had been deprived of for all that time seemed to come flooding back to them in an explosion of emotions.

At first contact Rod was a little shocked although after a moment his hands found themselves on her waist as he kissed her back fiercely before they broke apart.

She smirked, heavily hooded eyes searching his expression, "Go to find and a whore with your father and I'll relieve you of your manhood."

"Well that's no good... What can I have then? After all, being deprived of such things leaves a man needy," He tilted his head looking at her with big puppy-like eyes that reminded her of the years before their imprisonment, before their marriage.

Bellatrix raised a brow and half smiled in a twisted sort of way. She stood up shakily and tried to call for one of the house elves with a broken sounding voice, unsure whether their slaves would still inhabit the house. An old, wrinkled elf appeared almost instantly, giving both man and woman a shock before it bowed deeply, "Happy to see Madam and Master Lestrange back," it drawled.

She ordered it quickly to gather the other elves and put in place protective charms around the manor, ensuring their safety from Aurors that would no doubt be after them. She then added to her order; to run her a deep, hot bath. She turned back to the still sitting Rod. "Fourteen years of your dirt isn't coming into my bed tonight. Go and have a bath," she told him as if he too was an elf.

He nodded to this, glad in a million ways that he could see glimmers of how she once was, "Whatever is commanded of me. I shall return soon enough ma'am," he smirked as he stood and bowed slightly mockingly before swiftly vanishing upstairs, trying to hide the lethargic weakness he partly felt.

Still walking, he peeled his prison robe from his bruised and cut body as he approached one of the bathrooms.

Cleaning all those years worth of dirt from his body was not an easy job. He let the water soothe the bruises and cuts for what might have been hours and after a while he climbed back out of the bath feeling refreshed for the first time since that fateful night.

Padding over to the sink, he was glad to find all of his tools were exactly where he had left them. He took hold of the razor that was laid beside his toothbrush and slowly started to shave his straggly beard deciding without much hesitation to shave it off. Once finished with his appearance he made his way back to his quarters, picking out a black shirt and black trousers and in an instant he looked himself again - if not older and worn. Nodding to his reflection that he tried not to take much notice of, he left the top buttons of the shirt undone before sliding his feet into his polished black shoes and heading back downstairs , hands in pockets and eyes gleaming with something other than haunted horrors.

Bellatrix had bathed too. She was wearing a black silk dress that cupped her breasts perfectly and fell a little baggier than it once had down to the floor as she stood by the mantelpiece in the parlour, facing herself in the mirror. She had used spell work on her teeth and hair to make herself look a little more presentable and painted her lips with her favourite crimson lipstick. She felt as if she were on top of the world, even if she was on the border of malnutrition and insanity. She turned from her reflection to look her husband up and down, "Much, much better," she commented, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I do try to impress," he replied with a smile, "And I must say you do look divine tonight, mia Bella," He pocketed his hands loosely as he ran his eyes over her body, finally locking onto her gaze and returning that poisonous smirk.

Bella summoned for him to come closer to her and she sat down on the rather dusty but otherwise comfy sofa. With a talented flick of her wand, the fireplace lit in an orangey warm glow. She shut her eyes and sighed a little, "Doesn't it feel good? Having warmth again..." she pondered on this thought for a moment before her eyes snapped open again, "They're going to come looking for us! They'll realise eventually that we got out!"

He moved to her quickly, feeling the desperate need to comfort her, "Hush, cherie... for the minute... We're free... It's just you and me and we're free," He shifted to sit on the sofa beside her, his gaze fixed on her face, shadowed and hollow in the firelight. He ran a hand tenderly through her hair, a smile crossing his lips at the memory of how her complexion once was.

She smiled and for a moment there was a flash of happiness across her face that had not been there for as long as she could remember. How she had missed him. They hadn't had time like this together for almost a decade and a half. Her hand came softly to his cheek and she stroked it lovingly. "Just you and me..." she repeated more to herself than Rodolphus.

He nodded to this the smile still playing at his lips then he sighed, rubbing his chin slightly before hesitantly asking, "How are you coping?" He was still, watching her quietly waiting for an answer, his dark eyes gazing like a predator would its prey.

She had only just began to answer him when he instinctivly pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. He released his grip on her wrist before snaking his arm around her waist and his lips moulded to hers as he kissed her. He didn't care about before, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to enjoy here and now.

She kissed him back with mutual passion, moaning softly into his mouth. The corners of his lips curve into a smile against her as he felt her move her arms around his neck. He would held her close, he never wanted to let her go although he knew at some point he'd have to. For the minute he was completely content with having her in his arms. He tilted his head, kissing her at a slightly different angle as he tangled his fingers in the messy raven curls of her hair.

Bella broke the kiss for a teasing moment before tilting her head the other way to deepen the kiss and adjust herself to straddle his lap. She ran her hands through his tussles of dark hair, enjoying the feel of another person - this other person. She loved him. She loved him more than she would ever bring herself to tell him. Every niggling worry seemed to flee from her mind as they continued to kiss each other.

He lightly bit her lip as he pulled her closer to him. He held her against himself, one hand still securely fixed in her hair as the other draped around her waist. His kiss became fiercer as he attempted to fight her for control but Bellatrix was never one to give in easily. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and held the back of his neck, trying to hold her dominance.

He broke away from her, much to her annoyance, in order to breathe, "You are a vision, mia Bella," he whispered into her ear, feeling a little foolish for how delighted he was by the spark of pleasure that lit in her eyes at the compliment.

Bella kissed up his jawline before nibbling on his earlobe and revelled at the feel of his want against her thigh. He was always so easily aroused and it came as a slight surprise to Bella that he still did after all those years.

He loosely trailed his hand up her spine using his other hand to brush a loose strand of hair from her neck, his touch delicate yet purposeful.

He met her lips again, his crushing against hers as he once again rested an arm around her waist. He slid the other down her spine slowly, his fingers trailing delicate patterns as he did so. He placed tender kisses along her jawline, slowly moving down her neck.

"You are divine, Bella," his breath was hot against the pale skin of her neck and brought back the familiar scents of him - vanilla and chestnut - as he grazed his teeth slowly over the bare skin.

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, in utter euphoria as he did this. At his words, Bella seemed to lose some of her dominant control, "Rod, I want you," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Well you can't have me... At least not yet," he grinned, his lips, teeth and occasionally his tongue ran over her neck. He nipped her skin teasingly then his hand roamed onto her backside and groped it tightly, a low chuckle escaping his lips as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

She couldn't help but smirk, enjoying this very much indeed. But she couldn't wait anymore. Her dominant nature had returned to her and she forced him down to his back on the sofa as she scrambled atop him.

"You know I don't like waiting," she breathed, using her teeth to tease the sensitive skin of his neck once more as she fumbled to unzip the back of her dress.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to," he smirked, using his strength to push her onto her side. Bella pouted, brow furrowed but then he was on his feet and had scooped her into his arms, carrying her towards their old quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, here's the final chapter! This is very smutty so please don't read if you don't like it. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Rod reached towards the wall laying his hand flat against the stone. After a brief moment during which he took the opportunity to nibble at Bellatrix's neck, he ushered her up a narrow staircase. It opened out in their grand, gothic and rather dusty bedroom.

At the top of the stairs he moved his hand to the back of her neck his nails scraped her slightly as he crashed her mouth to his and they staggered backwards to haul each other in.

He shoved Bella roughly against a stone wall and his mouth trailed from her lips to her neck, placing tender kisses to her skin. His hands found and caressed breasts through the dark fabric of her clothes. His lips twisted into a smirk as he felt her heart-rate speeding. "La mia vita..." Rod murmured this against her skin before raking his teeth over it.

Bella, pressed against the wall, slipped the dress off her shoulders and allowed it to ripple on the ground so she was stood there in only black lace, her ribs showing a little too much to be as attractive as she had once been.

Rod chuckled after a few minutes and broke the passionate embrace, pulling her away from the wall and further into the room. He spun her around so she faced away from him. His fingers traced over her arms, provocatively light, almost tickling the sensitive skin inside her elbow. It felt as though her flesh was sizzling in the wake of his touch; tanatalised and electrified. Rodolphus gathered up her hair to lift the weight of curls from her neck and then let the ebony waterfall slip back through his fingers.

It took a few seconds before Rodolphus' fingers finally pulled her bra off her shoulders after unfastening it; he was out of practice with the fiddly work. He let it drop to their feet. He took in the sight and sucked in air in awe; "Still as beautiful as ever," his voice at her ear was husky with desire.

She watched his sharp eyes roam her body and revelled in her enjoyment being so free and so desired. She unbuttoned his shirt painfully slowly, her lips danced just a little too far away from him to kiss, before pulling him onto the oval shaped bed behind her. Bella lay on her back and let her arms rest above her head ready for him. She bit her lip anxiously and narrowed her intense gaze irresistibly to seal the deal.

His hands slid over the swell of her hips and his fingers skimmed up to her waist. Rod then roamed onto her breasts and used his thumb to slowly caress her nipples. His hand was warm against her body as he continued to lightly minister her skin.

He chuckled quietly which caused the muscles in his torso to coil and flex. Gripping her hip firmly as his thumb hooked under the fabric of her knickers, the other hand moved to join it and, with intoxicating slowness, he peeled the garment off off her body. He caressed her legs as his hands moved downward.

He was sure was meant to say something; something fantastically witty and cavalier. But with her before him, her lips invitingly parted, her hair in a wild cascade about her shoulders, all rational thought fled from him. He pulled off his remaining clothes before his hands cupped her face fiercely and his mouth captured hers in a devouring kiss.

Kneeling on the bed, Rodolphus pulled Bellatrix onto his lap and she straddled him while his lips and hands began to rove her body as though for the first time. He explored; stroked beneath the curve of her breast, traced the ridge of her spine, trailed his tongue over her collarbone, kissed her throat where her breath caught in excitement.

He could feel the heat between her thighs so agonisingly close to his own member and it took all the willpower he had not to take her immediately. Better to draw it out, he thought, to bask in this moment as long as they could. Then fulfilment would be all the sweeter.

As much as Bellatrix pained to have him inside her, she too held off. She allowed him to explore her as he wanted and was sure he was enjoying himself. That too would make it all the better when the time finally came. She dug her nails into his muscular shoulders and kissed up his neck to where a vein pulsed. She bit down and hoped to hear him hiss.

Rod clamped his teeth together attempting to hold the noise in but failed as his breath hitched and a hiss escaped through gritted teeth. He took his revenge for that, of course.

It couldn't last long, though; not with them and they both knew it. From other men Bellatrix would readily accept worship but from him she demanded a challenge. And Rodolphus was only too happy to live up to her expectations.

He grabbed her wrists and shoved her backwards, pinning her against the mattress. Hearing her laugh, that full, throaty laugh that always seemed to send electrified need shooting through his body, he fisted a hand in her hair and yanked her head back as his teeth skimmed downwards and closed around one of her nipples. Hearing her groan, but not protest, he smirked and ran his tongue in circles over it.

Rodolphus' hand snaked down between her legs and stroked first at her inner thighs then at the soft flesh where her legs met her pelvis. He wanted to make her whimper for him, wanted her to beg for him, but Rodolphus didn't let his fingers do anything more than graze over her intimate folds. Teasing her to the brink, his eyes gleamed as he continued his minestrations slowly with deft fingers.

Bellatrix knew exactly what he wanted her to do. It may have been years but he had not changed much at all. He wanted exactly the same thing as she and yet they would both have to work for it - until they were both completely satisfied. Instead of giving him a simple plead, Bella used her free hand to slip downward and stroke his fully erect member. She enclosed her hand around it and pulled just as much as necessary as drag a groan from him as she moaned in unison.

His groan turned into a low, lascivious chuckle that seemed to ripple straight through her.

"Oh, cara mia, my darling Bella... You never have had any patience..." His tongue drew a line between her breasts as one single finger dipped inside her to stroke between her nether lips with the comment "Ah, looks like I slipped..."

She allowed a snigger at this as she let slip an appreciative noise while gently dragging a nail up the length of his member. "How can somebody so aroused stay so calm and collected?" her breaths were already short as he stroked her steadily soaking intimate parts.

His breathing became more rapid, "You're not the first woman I've taken to bed... I've learnt many a trick on how to make these nights last as long as I want them to."

Rod pulled his hand back before pushing three fingers in at once. He grinned at the feeling of her body stretching in order to accommodate. "You're tight, Trixie. You really should loosen up a bit," he groaned.

Of course she was tight after 14 years of nothing inside her, she thought. She was practically a virgin again - a well experienced one at that. She knew Rodolphus was going to make this hell for her. Beautiful, sweet hell.

He kissed down her stomach and his uncut hair brushed her skin as he moved lower. He rubbed her swollen clit as he continued to kiss down her body.

Slowly withdrawing his hand, he kissed her clit and his tongue slowly ran over the folds as he twisted his head to push it into her with a slight groan.

She moaned and arched her back as he rubbed her nub. When his tongue and mouth began to work her nether regions she couldn't take any more. She needed him. She needed to hear him moan - hear herself scream.

"Please.." she whimpered weakly and immediately kicked herself for it. She hated sounding weak in these situations but she had waited far too long already.

He glanced up at her, removing his tongue, "Well since you asked so nicely." He moved to lay between her legs. Then, quick as a striking viper, he had both of her hands in his own and forced them back up above her head. "It wouldn't be right," he said, dipping his head to press a firm kiss to her neck, "to deny a lady when she has waited for what she wants and most certainly earned."

He gathered both of her wrists in one hand and held them down against the pillow while using the other hand to guide himself into her. Rod's libidinous groan matched her exalting sigh of relief. "Oh, god, yes," one of them murmured, or perhaps both, and Rodolphus began to pump in and out, his strokes slow and deep in her velvet warmth. He was delighting in her guttural moans which she couldn't help escaping.

Bella had forgotten how good it felt. Every molecule in her body burned with passion as he claimed her once again. She murmured incoherently and her hips bucked in response.

Rod's breaths quickened then a wide grin crossed his lips as he eyed his wife lustfully. The familiar rhythm built between them and he could feel her hips rising from the bed to meet his own. His grunts of exertion and pleasure melded with her fevered cries of joy.

He finally released her hands and lowered himself so that their chests pressed together. His teeth dug into her porcelain skin to tear it slightly and draw blood to mark her as his.

She drew her legs up and hooked them around his hips to allow him deeper. "Ride me," she heard him breath against her lips.

She breathed raggedly, her throat becoming dry as they ground against each other. Not passing up the opportunity, she sat up enough to shove him backwards and assume her favourite position; on top. She held his shoulders and began forcing her hips down on his throbbing member. Bella moved quick but made sure that each stroke of her hips was satisfactory to gain some control back.

Rod lay back watching her with dark, gleaming eyes and tilted his head back into the bed. Both his hands suddenly clamped down on her hips, pulled her all the way down against him then guided her into a rocking, back-and-forth, motion.

He knew her well - knew that every second more that passed she would feel certain she could stand no more ecstasy; that surely it had to explode now. And every second, Rodolphus managed to push her further towards the brink.

Oh, how he could do it right. No other man understood Bella but this one did. Each time he could sense her climax building he would slow and each time he felt he wasn't doing enough, he'd step it up.

Bellatrix rocked and as a glistening sweat began to appear around her hairline, she locked his gaze and smirked, "Having fun?"

"Since when did I not have fun with you?" he replied in a growl of a voice. He continued to move his body in perfect sync with hers while using the position of his hands to bury himself deeper in her. The muscles all over his torso were coiling and relaxing with each thrust he made. His eyes never left Bella's.

Her breath caught in her throat and she tipped her head in ecstasy. "Oh Merlin.. I'm so close.." she murmured.

"Oh are you Mrs Lestrange?" He chuckled gutturally with a voice that was seductive and dripping with lust behind the words. She moaned, unable to answer him.

He wanted to make her tip first before he lost control. He gritted his teeth as he continued to pump into her harder and faster with each precise movement.

She gripped on hard and he bit down on his lip as he held back determined to push her over the edge.

And then she did. Screaming out, Bellatrix arched her back as the euphoric sensations radiated through her entire body. "Rod!" she yelled, her voice echoing a little in the vast room.

Still reeling, light-headed from the force of orgasm, Rodolphus rolled Bella back over onto her back and hooked her legs over his arms to piston into her. Feeling her cling to him, clutching at his biceps with each thrust, he could hear the continuous moans. Rodolphus felt dizzyingly powerful, supremely masculine, the pair of them a god and goddess in sublime throes.

They intertwined completely, her legs insinuated with his, his arms snaked around her back to hold her as close as he could. He could sense her being driven towards a second peak as he felt her muscles starting to clench around him in desperation to feel that glory again. "Not yet," he growled to her, "With me."

How could she hold on? Bellatrix groaned and cried out but Rodolphus' thrusts, ever faster, ever harder, kept her right on her second brink, without tipping over for the second time.

She hated him for this. She was supposed to be dominant. She was the mistress and he was her servant. Bella clawed at his back and screamed at him to hurry.

He gripped her head with his hands placing kisses in her hair as Rodolphus felt his own climax building; an insistent pressure that drove his length forcefully into her. As the sensation spread, fiery through his hips, Rodolphus found himself gulping for air, barely able to pant out the words, "Fuck... oh, now, Bella!"

His ears were filled with her exhilarated cry which was both grateful and elated; feeling her fingernails claw into his back and neck so hard they managed to draw blood as her second orgasm rocked her.

Rodolphus groaned loudly as he released, encouraged by the rippling tension of Bellatrix's climax which gripped around him and coaxed him through the last lingering seconds of bliss. He had never felt better; they had never felt better.

Bellatrix could not even mutter a word. She was lost in an explosion of senselessness and yet she felt everything and anything. Her legs trembled as Rodolphus finished. She had waiting so long for this. She hadn't even realised how long.

Laying there, still shaking and whimpering slightly, Bellatrix tightened her hold on him still. If unable to tell him, she would show him. She never wanted to let him go. He would forever and always be hers.

"You enjoyed that then?" Somehow, Rodolphus found the strength to withdraw and roll off of her before collapsing with one arm thrown casually over his forehead.

He glanced to Bella who was still shaking with the aftershocks of such supreme pleasure as they both lay there quietly drawing in deep breaths and letting a warm languor spread over them. Rod wondered if anything else needed to be said, wondered if she could even think of anything to say to him.

Bella glanced to him and locked his gaze. She didn't speak, only gave him that infamous smirk to show that she had most definitely enjoyed their first night together since their imprisonment. She bit her lip and reached a hand out to lay on his chest.

He took her still trembling hand in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "Je t'aime mia Bella," he whispered quietly to her.

"Je t'aime mon cher," she whispered in the same tone while tightening her hand in his.

"Tu es ma vie. Vous le sera toujours." He muttered this about how she was his life and how she always would be.

Bella nodded to show she understood him with a smirk and didn't allow herself to look away. It seemed surreal that they were there. At that moment they should have been alone in their separate Azkaban cells awaiting the day they would rot. Yet, they weren't. They were in heaven in comparison to that and Bellatrix didn't want that to change in any way.

Rod had always known the day would come; the day when they would finally break free and it had finally come. He thought over every day: how he would sit in his stone cold cell against the wall wondering what Bella was doing, whether she'd been thinking of him or of other men. He didn't care... He had his wife back in his arms and to him that was true bliss. Every day they'd been separated it felt like the hole in his heart doubled in size. The only thing that eased his burden was seeing her at the prision check. Every time he had seen her he had fallen in love with those dark eyes, that perfect body and her unique entirety all over again.


End file.
